gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:House Royce
I wonder if the TV version will actually include House Royce of the Gates of the Moon, or if they will condense the relationships by mashing up Gates of the Moon (Nestor, Albar, Myranda) with the main Royce line.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 05:03, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Heraldry I have a screen cap from HBO.com video of a in-colour sigil of House Royce and just about how add it? Any help will be super appreciated since new to wiki world 23:16, January 29, 2014 (UTC) 1 - I thought we'd found all of the images on their website - what specific page did you find it on? 2- You load images by clicking that link in the upper right hand corner of the screen that says "Contribute" and pick "Add a Photo", which takes you to a new page. Click "Upload a file", select the file, and click "Upload file". We'll take it from there.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:05, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I guess I need to start-up an account? Apologise for not get around to it, but computer is acting up. Hopefully tomorrow. 05:59, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Sorry for slacking (one of those weeks) and unsure if JPG or PNG was better? Safe bet there will be A LOT of activity when S3 DVD go on sale (SO EXCITED). Ardilaun (talk) 18:51, February 2, 2014 (UTC) (sigh) I asked you to explain where specifically you got this from - you got it from the same video on heraldry that I also pulled this image from - I put it on the "Old Tongue" page. Yours is a cropped version. The image is useless to us - it is a concept art drawing, cropped from a page of concept art Jim Stanes developed. It isn't canonical in-universe - not simply as a matter of principle, but because the actual version of the runes used in the finished heraldry don't match this concept art - hence why I put the warning "Note: This doesn't match the final on-screen version" over on the Old Tongue page. I already picked that specific video clean for any useful screenshots. I will have to delete the files you uploaded given that they are redundant with the one I already loaded, and also because they're cropped might mislead people into thinking they're the official version (the wider shot I loaded makes it clear it is concept art). See "Heraldry". --The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:11, February 2, 2014 (UTC) :Wow, you are überfans (which is great IMHO). Looking at them side by side now I do notice the differences, but at first I thought one was the colour version of the black and white sigil used in the family tree (you probably don't care about any of that). Again, you probably get it a lot, but it's rather impressive how knowledgeable you all are about this TV show. Maybe HBO.com will have a colour version for the House Royce sigil when it's updating for S4 (I hope so at least). Ardilaun (talk) 20:33, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Runes I can't read runes... can someone verify the translation? - 11:12, May 19, 2016 (UTC) :Anyone? - 09:27, May 24, 2016 (UTC) ::Can anyone confirm this? I'll remove it otherwise. - 17:59, July 7, 2016 (UTC) I'm extremely late, but better late than never I guess. The runes say "Run before your blood runs" ProtectorOfTheSevenKingdoms (talk) 14:22, February 3, 2019 (UTC)